


Um Lobo Irritado, Um Inimigo Encontrado

by RiaMarSool



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Ned Stark, Catelyn Tully Stark Doesn't Hate Jon Snow, F/M, Gen, Good Lysa Tully Arryn, Jon Snow is a Gift, Protective Ned Stark, Protective Robb Stark, The North Remembers (ASoIaF)
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaMarSool/pseuds/RiaMarSool
Summary: Uma visita. Uma briga. O fim de uma amizade que mudou Westeros.OuO jogador mais perigoso do Game of Thrones foi revelado e não era quem a maioria esperava.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Arryn & Ned Stark, Jon Arryn & Robert Baratheon, Jon Arryn/Lysa Tully Arryn, Jon Snow & Arya Stark & Bran Stark & Rickon Stark & Robb Stark & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Catelyn Tully Stark, Jon Snow & Ned Stark, Jon Snow & Robb Stark, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Ned Stark & Robb Stark, Robert Baratheon & Ned Stark, Robert Baratheon/Jon Snow, Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	1. Sor Davos Seaworth

**Author's Note:**

> A minha primeira história deste Fandom.  
> Nada é meu além do enredo.
> 
> Aproveite....
> 
> (Provavelmente, existirão muitos erros de português. Não seja muito mau se quiser apontá-los, por favor.)

Sor Davos Seaworth, conselheiro de Stannis Baratheon, estava convencido de que Westeros era governado por gente estúpida. Ou gente que carecia severamente de inteligência, se ele escolhesse ser mais diplomático. 

Como é que eles podiam ter subestimado de forma tão espetacular o homem que mergulhou Westeros numa rebelião sangrenta e derrubou uma dinastia que durou mais de duzentos anos, que havia sobrevido e prosperado com _e_ sem dragões? 

_Como?_

Ele não podia culpa-los completamente, se ele pensasse bem. 

Era fácil esquece- _lo_. 

Robert Baratheon sentava-se no trono de ferro. Foram os Lannister que saquearam King's Landing e mataram a família real. Jon Arryn era a mão do Rei. 

Era fácil esquecer Ned Stark. 

Para a maioria das pessoas, mas Davos não era a maioria das pessoas. 

Foi Ned Stark o verdadeiro responsável pela queda dos Dragões. 

Foi ele quem liderou os exércitos do Norte, Terras do Rio e Vale, _massacrou_ os exércitos Targaryen e venceu a rebelião, como Davos sabia que ele faria, desde que ele recebeu as notícias do fim da primeira batalha. 

Vinte mil nortistas marcharam para Sul sob a liderança de Ned Stark e _dizimaram_ um exército de sessenta mil homens Targaryen. Os nortistas perderam pouco mais de dois mil homens na batalha enquanto que esse foi o número aproximado de homens Targaryen que _sobreviveram_. 

Realmente. Como é que alguém subestima um homem que venceu a sua _primeira_ batalha com esses números? 

A partir dai foi tudo a descer para os dragões. 

Ned Stark casou com Catelyn Tully, a mulher que deveria casar com o irmão antes que este fosse morto pelo Rei Louco, e ganhou o controlo do exército das Terras do Rio. Jon Arryn já havia chamado os seus homens a favor da sua antiga ala quando o Rei Louco exigiu a cabeça dele depois de matar o seu pai e irmão mais velho. Robert Baratheon e as Terras da Tempestade entraram de cabeça na Rebelião, depois da noiva de Robert ter sido sequestrada e estuprada pelo príncipe Dragão e o seu melhor amigo e o restante Stark terem sido condenado á morte pelo Rei Louco. 

As Terras do Oeste ficaram neutras até quase ao final da guerra. Tywin Lannister esperou para saber quem venceria antes de escolher um lado e fazer da sua filha Rainha dos Sete Reinos. 

Apenas Dorne, as Terras da Coroa e o Reach lutaram ao lado dos Targaryen e dobraram os joelhos logo após a morte de Rhaegar Targaryen nas mãos de Robert Baratheon. 

(As Ilhas de Ferro ficaram de fora. Eles não se importavam com quem se sentava no trono, de qualquer maneira.) 

E, agora, Ned Stark estava furioso com outro Rei. 

Para ser justo, Davos não sabia o que diabos aconteceu. Robert visitou o Norte e foi praticamente expulso pelo Guarda do Norte positivamente _furioso._ Ninguém tinha ideia do porque ou sobre o quê eles discutiram. Não por falta de tentativa. 

Robert recusava-se a falar sobre isso para qualquer um, mesmo para Renly, o seu irmão mais novo. Sor Barristan e os dois guardas-reis que acompanharam o Rei foram incapazes de lhes contar, já que Robert os proibiu de falar sobre o assunto. 

Lord Arryn não conseguiu descobrir. Não importava quantas cartas ele enviou a Stark ou quantas conversas ele teve com Robert. Os dois recusavam-se a falar. Lady Arryn, irmã de Lady Stark, dissera que a irmã não lhe contara quando ela perguntou. Davos estava razoavelmente certo de que ela estava a mentir tendo em conta o olhar assassino que ela atirou a Robert antes de ser rapidamente mascarado. 

Os passarinhos de Varys foram incapazes de descobrir _qualquer_ coisa. Isto é, qualquer coisa além do facto do Norte estar a fervilhar de _raiva._ O povo pequeno não tinha ideia do que aconteceu. Tudo o que eles sabiam era que Robert visitou o Guarda do Norte, fez algo que o irritou profundamente e reagiram de acordo. Se o Lord deles estava com raiva, então o resto dos nortistas estava a _transbordar_ de violência. Já os vassalos de Winterfell, se tivessem alguma ideia do que aconteceu, ficaram de boca fechada. 

Agora, a queda da amizade entre os dois não seria tão importante, se não fosse o pequeno, não tão importante, facto de que um governava a maior região de Westeros e o outro era o Rei dos Sete malditos Reinos. 

Se eles fossem para a guerra, seria um verdadeiro caos. 

Felizmente, parecia que esse não era o resultado mais provável. 

Ned Stark havia escrito ao pequeno conselho informando-o de que, mesmo com as ações inescrupulosas de Robert, que continuaram um mistério, ele não queria condenar as pessoas inocentes de Westeros a uma guerra. Isso acalmou as maiores preocupações de Lord Arryn, que realmente não queria uma guerra entre os dois homens que ele criou como filhos. 

Mas, embora Stark não quisesse guerra, isso não significava que as ofensas de Robert foram esquecidas ou perdoadas. 

Havia duas maneiras de desgraçar um homem. Uma era guerra. A outra era ouro. 

Nestes dois anos, a economia de Westeros _mudou_ . As Terras do Rio, o Vale e o Reach ficaram ilesos, mas Dorne registou um aumento de trocas comerciais com o Norte nunca antes visto. Já o comercio com as Terras da Tempestade e as Terras do Oeste foi parado. Completamente, totalmente _cancelado_. Os navios das duas regiões foram barrados á entrada dos portos e impedidos de atracar. Já os navios nortistas nem sequer paravam nessas regiões. 

Esta _quebra_ de trocas comerciais quase levou ao colapso da economia nas duas regiões. Podia não parecer, mas o Norte era uma parte essencial da economia do Sul, o seu maior comprador. Se eles não compravam, os bens tinham pouca procura no Sul e isso levava á desvalorização dos produtos e á quebra das rendas. 

Sim. Ned Stark podia não ter começado uma guerra, mas ele certamente _fodeu_ a economia. 

O velho leão não ficou nada satisfeito com a situação e deslizou para a capital. Ele tentou convencer o pequeno conselho a punir o Norte, mas como Lord Arryn informou, Stark não havia feito nada ilegal, pois não havia nenhuma lei que forçasse qualquer Reino a fazer trocas comerciais com outro. Quando ele foi a Robert, este recusou veemente. Davos não sabia se era a lealdade inerente a Stark a falar ou se, fosse o que fosse que ele fez, Robert sabia que tinha feito asneira. Davos esperava sinceramente que fosse o primeiro. Eles estavam _fodidos_ se fosse o segundo. 

Com as enormes tensões entre a coroa e o Norte, o pequeno conselho decidiu enviar um representante ao Norte, usando a desculpa do décimo oitavo dia de nome do Herdeiro de Winterfell. Era uma oportunidade de descobrir o que diabos Robert _fez_ e como consertar. 

Era por isso que Davos se encontrava na estrada que levava a Winterfell na companhia de Lord Stannis que havia sido escolhido para a tarefa. 

Francamente, entre os seis, ele era melhor escolha. 

Lord Arryn não podia deixar a capital. _Alguém_ precisava de governar e certamente não era Robert. 

Little Finger, o Mestre da Moeda, tinha uma história problemática com os Stark, depois do seu duelo humilhante com Brandon Stark pela mão de Lady Stark. 

Renly esquivou-se da responsabilidade depois de apontar que enviar o irmão solteiro de um homem com a reputação de Robert para a casa de Stark, que tinha duas filhas, podia ofende-lo ainda mais, ao invés de o acalmar. 

Enviar Pycelle seria uma piada e Stark nunca falaria com Varys sobre _qualquer_ coisa. 

Logo, Stannis. Além de Lord Arryn, Stannis era o único que tinha um relacionamento cordial com Stark e, provavelmente, o único membro da corte de Robert que qualquer nortista respeitava. Um pouco. Ou máximo que eles respeitam sulistas, de qualquer maneira. 

A viagem para Winterfell foi longa, fria e desconfortável. Os olhares assassinos que eles receberam do povo provava que, mesmo dois anos depois, as transgressões de Robert não tinham sido esquecidas. _O Norte se lembra._ Agora, ele compreendia o mote... 

Quando eles chegaram a Winterfell, não havia um único Stark á vista. Eles foram recebidos pelo capitão da guarda e, enquanto os guardas que os acompanharam foram levados para os aposentos designados, Davos e Stannis foram conduzidos ao solar de Stark. Parecia que o homem não queria adiar a conversa mais do que eles. 

Stark estava sentado atrás da sua mesa e olhava para eles com o rosto gelado e indiferente. Davos teria acreditado que ele não se importava com a presença deles, se não fosse pelas chamas de raiva nos olhos dele e a espada perversa descansando contra a mesa. 

Bem, foda-se. Stark estava _mesmo_ furioso. 

Stannis deixou a porta fechar atrás dele antes de falar. 

“O que é que o idiota do meu irmão fez, afinal?” 

Stark levantou as sobrancelhas com a pergunta antes de apontar para as cadeiras em frente da mesa. 

“Robert não disse?” 

“Não. Ele não fez. Eu teria ficado impressionado pelo facto de ele finalmente ter aprendido descrição, mas isso só me deu problemas.”, Davos concordou com todo o coração. Normalmente, era um milagre se eles conseguissem _calar_ Robert, não o contrário. 

“Sabe, se tivesse sido qualquer outro nobre sulista, ele nunca teria pisado Winterfell.”, Stark evitou responder á pergunta. “Foi porque era _você_ que eu deixei. Embora eu esteja certo que, quando Robb for Lord de Winterfell, nenhum Baratheon pisará o Norte outra vez.” 

Isso não era um início de conversa nada promissor. 

Stannis suspirou e perguntou novamente, “O que é que ele fez?” 

Stark apertou os punhos de raiva e olhou para os dois. 

“Você tem uma criança, Shireen, certo?”, Davos não estava a gostar para onde conversa estava a ir, “E Sor Davos é seu amigo de confiança, certo?” 

“Sim.” Aparentemente, Stannis também não, se o tom duro e tenso era algo para passar. 

Stark abriu e fechou as mãos várias vezes antes de apoiar os cotovelos na mesa e entrelaçar os dedos. 

“Então diga-me, Stannis Baratheon.”, a voz de Stark era mais gelada que os ventos que sofreram durante a viagem, “O que faria se encontrasse Sor Davos prestes a estuprar a sua filha?” 

“Eu matá-lo-ia.”, não havia dúvida ou hesitação na voz de Stannis e Davos sabia que ele o faria a qualquer desgraçado que ousasse por a mão em Shireen. “Foi isso que ele fez? Tentou forçar-se numa das suas filhas?” 

“Não. Ele atacou o meu filho, Jon.”, Davos levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso. Durante todo o tempo que ele conheceu Robert, este jamais dormiu com um homem. E ele atacou o filho bastardo do seu suposto melhor amigo? Algo não estava certo aqui. 

Stannis abriu a boca para fazer a pergunta, mas Stark venceu-o. 

“E eu duvido muito que um garoto de quinze anos que levou três dias para acordar da pancada que Robert lhe deu fosse um participante disposto.”, a voz de Stark ficou ainda mais fria se possível e Stannis fechou a boca com um estalo. 

Pelos Deuses, ele _realmente_ tentou estuprar o filho do seu melhor amigo. Era um milagre que ele não estava morto. Davos certamente não seria tão controlado, nem Stannis para falar no assunto. 

“Estou surpreso que ele não está morto.” 

“Ele estaria, se tivesse sido eu a encontrá-lo.”, Stark respondeu secamente, “Felizmente para ele, Robb estava mais preocupado com o irmão a sangrar no chão do que com Robert.” 

Nenhum deles falou por um momento. Era um fato conhecido que Jon Snow só não era um Stark no nome e que Robb Stark considerava-o o seu “gémeo”. Segundo os rumores que chegavam a Varys, Lady Stark amava o garoto e cuidava dele com se ele fosse seu próprio filho. Até Lady Arryn falava ocasionalmente do garoto com carinho. E, Deuses sabiam, o quanto era difícil aquela mulher gostar de alguém. 

“O garoto, Jon, ele está bem?”, Davos falou pela primeira vez durante a reunião, genuinamente preocupado. O estupro era um assunto sério. Havia mulheres que nunca se recuperava nem das tentativas nem do ato em si. 

Davos percebeu que fez a pergunta certa. O olhar de Stark suavizou um pouco e o seu tom de voz tornou-se um pouco mais quente enquanto falava sobre o filho. 

“Tão bem quanto possível. Á parte de nunca dar as costas a nenhum homem, com algumas exceções, e andar sempre armado com um punhal, ele continua o mesmo.” 

Davos assentiu. Ele não estava surpreso. Era um milagre que o garoto ainda confiasse em alguém, além dele mesmo, com a sua segurança. 

“Existe algo que possamos fazer para reparar as relações entre ambos?”, perguntou Stannis surpreendentemente direto. 

“Eu devo dizer que não sei o que quer dizer?”, Stark falou num tom perfeitamente neutro. 

Mas era mentira. Stark sabia bem do que Stannis estava a falar. Já não era sobre o garoto, era sobre a economia arruinada das Terras da Tempestade e das Terras do Oeste. Stannis também sabia disso e, enquanto que em qualquer outra altura ele teria sido teimoso e incapaz de ceder o seu orgulho, ele também sabia que naquela situação era Stark quem segurava as cartas. 

Stark dissera que não _queria_ guerra. Ele não dissera que não _haveria_ guerra. Robert atacou o seu filho, na sua casa. Robert tinha a confiança dele e quebrou-a além do reparo. 

Os vassalos de Stark estavam _furiosos_. Furiosos o suficiente para interromper todo o comércio com os Reinos ligados a Robert Baratheon. O povo pequeno transbordava de raiva. E nunca houve muito amor entre nortistas e sulistas. 

Esta situação tinha de ser tratada com cuidado ou vinte mil nortistas marchariam para Sul outra vez. E a guerra não parecia favorável para a coroa. 

As Terras do Rio lutariam pelo Norte. Os Tully, com todos os seus defeitos, lutavam pela família antes de qualquer Rei ou Reino. Lord Tully seguiria o seu bom filho para guerra contra o homem que atacou um dos seus netos. Jon Arryn procuraria ficar neutro, pois não quereria lutar contra nenhum dos homens que ele mesmo criou. Ainda assim, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o Vale entraria na guerra alinhado com o Norte, uma vez que o motivo da briga fosse conhecido e Lady Arryn certamente intercederia a favor da sua família. Dorne aliar-se-ia ao Norte em busca de vingança contra os Lannister pelo destino de Elia Martell e dos seus filhos. Robert Baratheon teria as Terras da Tempestade e as Terras do Oeste garantidas. O Reach concordaria em lutar coroa pelo preço certo, provavelmente, com o noivado entre o príncipe herdeiro e a rosa de Highgarden. As Terras da Coroa eram um canhão solto visto que os Lords ainda eram leais aos Targaryen (Viserys e Daenerys Targaryen ainda estavam vivos em Essos) e odiavam os dois homens. As Ilhas de Ferro não lutariam por ninguém, mas, tendo em conta que era Stark quem mantinha o herdeiro deles vivo, era provável que não atacassem o Norte e os seus aliados. 

A guerra _não_ parecia _nada_ favorável para a Coroa. 

E Stark sabia disso. 

Stannis suspirou. Ele parecia fazer muito isso. 

“Sabes bem do que é que eu estou a falar.” 

“Eu não tive nada a ver com o fim do comercio entre o Norte e as terras de Robert. Além dos negócios de Winterfell.” 

Davos olhou para o homem incrédulo. Ele realmente esperava que eles acreditassem nisso? 

Stark percebeu o seu olhar e explicou. “Os meus vassalos _escolheram_ parar o comercio com as terras de Robert. Eu não lhes disse para fazer isso.” 

Fazia sentido e eles não tinham ponta por onde se lhe pegue. Stark parou os negócios de Winterfell, o que era _compreensível_ , visto que o homem tentou estuprar um dos seus filhos e ninguém em sã consciência deixaria um ataque assim passar sem algum tipo de retribuição, mas ele não dera ordens aos seus vassalos. Eles escolheram seguir o exemplo do seu Lord. E a coroa não podia forçar ninguém a fazer comercio com outro reino como Lord Arryn explicara a Tywin Lannister. Isso abriria um ninho de vespas que _ninguém_ queria mexer. 

Stark colocou-os entre a espada e a parede. 

_Foda-se._

“Entendo.”, parecia que Stannis também percebeu isso. 

“O Norte é parte dos Sete Reinos, mas o Rei não é bem-vindo. Se ele quiser visitar que venha, ele terá o respeito da sua posição, mas não espere mais nada do meu povo.” Por outras palavras, o Rei visitar o Norte era tão seguro quanto a Montanha e os Lannister visitarem a Lançassolar. 

Stark levantou-se e fez um gesto em direção á porta, a demissão clara como o sol em Dorne. 

Davos levantou-se e seguiu silenciosamente Stannis em direção aos seus aposentos. 

De facto.... 

Westeros era governado por gente estupida porque, mesmo com tudo o Ned Stark fez durante a rebelião, ninguém percebeu quem era o jogador mais perigoso do Game of Thrones. E, agora que eles sabiam, não havia nada que pudessem fazer. 


	2. Lady Catelyn Tully Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A raiva de Catelyn e o começo da vingança de Ned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, depois de muito tempo, aqui está - como prometido - o capitulo dois.
> 
> Os acontecimentos que levaram ao fim da amizade de Ned e Robert são explicados com mais pormenores e outros personagens são apresentados.  
> Eu estou ciente que na história original os Bolton são traidores, mas nesta história eles serão leais a Winterfell. Claro, eles ainda serão eles mesmos - assassinos, esfoladores e torturadores sem compaixão - mas serão leais.

_Família, Dever, Honra._

Essas eram as palavras da sua família e eram as palavras que ela usava para reger a sua vida. A família vinha primeiro em qualquer ocasião, depois o dever para com o seu povo e como suas terras e, só então, vinha a honra. No fim das contas, para que servia a honra de uma pessoa, se ela não cuidasse da sua família ou cumprisse o seu dever? 

_Família, Dever, Honra._ Eram as palavras que Lady Catelyn Tully Stark recitava todas as manhãs em frente ao espelho antes de sair do quarto e começar o seu dia. 

Se Catelyn fosse honesta consigo mesma, o que, geralmente, ela era, a sua vida não era exatamente o que ela sonhara quando era mais nova, mas, mesmo assim, ela não queria outra. 

Ela tinha um bom marido que veio a amar com o tempo. Ned ... Ele era um marido muito melhor do que Brandon teria sido para ela. Ele ouvia quando ela falava e considerava a sua opinião nos assuntos da casa. Ele tentou deixa-la o mais confortável possível em Winterfell, deixou-a trazer os seus septos da infância e ensinar aos seus filhos sobre a Fé, com a condição de que ela não os forçaria a segui-la. Eles eram Stark de Winterfell, ele dissera, eles seguiriam os Deuses Antigos, como todos o Stark antes deles. Ele deu-lhe seis filhos lindos, cinco que ela mesma carregou e outro que ele trouxe consigo para casa, a quem ela amava mais que qualquer outra coisa na sua vida. 

Ele mostrou-lhe o Norte. O verdadeiro Norte, não aquele das histórias do Sul. As pessoas a Sul do Pescoço acreditam que os nortistas são selvagens e burros, adoradores de arvores e pagãos que vivem num pobre deserto gelado. 

Ned mostrou-lhe o quanto como histórias que ela ouvira quando criança estavam erradas. 

Os nortistas não eram selvagens ou burros. Lord Wyman Manderly era um dos homens mais inteligentes e astutos que ela conhecia e ela nem falaria de Roose Bolton, a mão direita não oficial do marido. Se aquele homem era burro, então não existia _ninguém_ inteligente no maldito planeta ... Nortistas eram diretos, orgulhosos e barulhentos. Eles eram absolutamente leais a Winterfell e lutariam por eles ao fim, mas ela já sabia disso. No Norte, Ned dissera, não era preciso preocupar-se com alguém esfaqueá-lo nas costas, um verdadeiro nortista esfaqueia pela frente. E isso era ... estranhamente reconfortante. 

O Norte também não era um pobre deserto gelado que os sulistas acreditavam. Quer dizer, era _enorme_ e estava sempre frio, mas havia tantos lugares bonitos e tão diferente. Os pântanos de Greywater Watch, as montanhas dos Clãs das Montanhas, as terras férteis do Dreadfort, as ilhas dos Ursos, White Harbor, Skaggos ... A maioria do terreno estava coberto por florestas selvagens e indomáveis, como o próprio Norte. 

E Catelyn apaixonou-se pelo Norte, por Winterfell e pelo marido. Tanto que ela nem imagina a sua vida de outra maneira, sem Ned ou sem os seus filhos. 

O seu amor pela sua família, pelos seus filhos, era a razão pela qual ela estava com _tanta_ raiva. 

Como ousava ?! Como ousava aquela patética desculpa de homem e Rei entrar na casa dela, atacar um dos seus filhos e nem se dignar a _pedir_ desculpas ?! Como. Ousava. Ele ?! 

O pânico e medo que ela sentiu quando Robb invadiu o Grande Salão com as roupas cobertas de sangue e gaguejando sobre Jon ter sido atacado. Ela lembrava-se de se levantar e correr para os aposentos do Meistre apenas para encontrar o homem a costurar a cabeça de Jon, sem poder dizer se ele ficaria bem ou não. Ela passou os três dias em que ele esteve inconsciente ao lado da sua cama a rezar pela sua recuperação para todos os Deuses que ela conhecia. Para os Sete, para os Deuses Antigos, até para o Deus Vermelho de Lady Melisandre. 

As suas orações foram atendidas e Jon acordou. Confuso, em pânico e cheio de dores, mas acordou e recuperar-se-ia totalmente, segundo o Meistre Luwin. A preocupação que consumira Catelyn por três dias foi-se e foi substituída pela raiva. Agora, quem ousou por a mão no filho dela? 

Depois de deixar Jon seguro nas mãos dos seus irmãos e das alas de Winterfell, que rapidamente se infiltraram no quarto quando se espalharam as notícias de que ele havia acordado, Catelyn dirigiu-se para o Solar do marido á procura de respostas. 

E ela não gostou _nada_ delas. 

O Rei. O homem que crescera ao lado do marido. Aquele desgraçado tentou estuprar o filho dela! Se não fosse por Robb e Domeric Bolton, uma das alas de Winterfell, aquele .... _ser_ teria conseguido ...! E a única coisa que ele se dignara a dizer foi que estava bêbado e que confundiu Jon com outra pessoa! Isso era a sério ?! O que há de errado com aquele homem ?! 

Foi uma Primeira vez Que ELA VIU Ned _verdadeiramente_ furioso. E também à primeira vez que ela ficou com medo dele, com medo do que ele poderia fazer. Enquanto ele lhe contava o que aconteceu, a sua voz estava gelada e sem emoção. O seu rosto fechado, mas os olhos? Os olhos cinzentos, normalmente quentes e carinhosos, ardiam de raiva e fúria. Enquanto ela ouvia, ela não pode deixar de se perguntar se era assim que ele agira antes de iniciar a Rebelião contra os Targaryen. 

Ela não era estupida. Ela sabia muito bem do que Ned era capaz. Ela sabia que ele era o verdadeiro mentor da rebelião. Ela viu-o governar o Norte, gentil, mas com um aperto gelado. Ela _sabia_ . Mas _saber_ do que ele era _capaz_ e _vê-lo_ fazer, eram coisas completamente diferentes. 

Numa nota mais feliz, Ned já expulsara Robert de Winterfell, e do Norte, com um convite silencioso e permanente para _não_ voltar. Isso era bom. Se Catelyn o visse novamente, Jaime Lannister não seria o único Kingslayer em Westeros. 

“O que vais fazer? Isto não pode passar impune! ”, Ela não queria guerra, na verdade, não. Mas ela não deixaria aquele homem atacar Jon e sair sem consequências. 

Ned recostou-se na cadeira e olhou para o teto. 

“Não vai passar impune, minha senhora, isso eu posso prometer. Mas dê-me alguns dias para pensar em algo. ”, A voz distante e pensativa de Ned era tudo o que ela precisava para saber que ele já estava a planejar vingança. Ela quase, _quase_ teve pena de Robert. _Quase._

Ela assentiu e levantou-se, “Vou ver como as crianças estão e, depois, falar com o castelão e os servos. Negligenciei os meus deveres nestes três dias...” 

Ned sorriu para ela, “Não te preocupes. Eras uma mãe a cuidar do seu filho, eles entenderam.” 

“Certo. Ainda assim.…” 

“Claro, faz isso... Minha senhora, és um génio!”, Catelyn piscou confusa. Ned endireitou-se na cadeira e percorreu uma das muitas pilhas de papeis sobre a mesa, murmurando para si mesmo o tempo todo, “Isso pode funcionar.... Não preciso esmagar o exército real para ensinar uma lição a Robert.... mas vou precisar de Dorne.... não deve ser muito difícil, eles odeiam Robert, depois de tudo.... Tywin Lannister vai ficar furioso.... Maravilhoso.... Serve-lhe bem, leão maldito…” 

“Meu senhor…”, Catelyn voltou a sentar-se, a curiosa para saber o que é que ele estava a planejar fazer. Conhecendo Ned, seria _grande_. 

Ned olhou para ela surpreso. “Podia jurar que já tinhas ido embora…”, murmurou. 

Catelyn sorriu, “Por que é que sou um génio exatamente?”. 

“Ahh.... Deste-me uma ideia maravilhosa para lidar com Robert.”, Catelyn olhou para ele com a sobrancelha levantada e Ned continuou rapidamente, “Eu vou destruir a economia dos Reinos ligados por sangue a Robert.” 

“Como?”, perguntou Catelyn intrigada. Se tivesse sido outra pessoa a dizer que destruiria a economia das Terras da Tempestade e das _Terras do Oeste_ , ela teria perguntado se era possível. Ou se ela estava louca. Mas era _Ned_. Então, ela não descartaria _nada_ como impossível. 

“Tirando-lhes o seu maior comprador. O que o Sul esquece é que precisa do Norte. Somos nós quem compra a grande maioria dos seus produtos. Se o Norte não comprar, os produtos perdem o valor e as rendas param.” 

Catelyn olhou para ele com a testa franzida. Ned percebeu o seu olhar e continuou, “Com a quebra das rendas, os pequenos senhores serão incapazes de pagar os impostos aos Lannister e Baratheon, e estes por sua vez, serão incapazes de pagar á coroa. E o melhor é que eles não podem fazer nada para impedir.”, a alegria absolutamente perversa nos olhos de Ned teria feito homens corajosos fugir, mas Catelyn não era um homem, então ela não se mexeu. 

“Mas, o Norte precisa do Sul.... não precisa?” 

“Sim e não, na verdade. As colheitas de Dreadfort foram bem assim como as do Novo Presente...”, falou Ned sem levantar os olhos do papel onde estava a escrever. 

“Robert não pode desfazer o negócio o Norte e a Patrulha da Noite? Foi feito sem a aprovação dele.…”, perguntou Catelyn. 

O acordo entre Winterfell e a Patrulha da Noite foi uma das primeiras coisas que Ned fez quando se tornou o Guarda do Norte. A Patrulha da Noite cedeu as terras do Novo Presente de volta a Winterfell e, em troca, Ned garantiu a produção do Presente, que continuava sob a jurisdição da Patrulha da Noite. Assim, os irmãos negros recebiam um fluxo constante de comida todos os anos livres de impostos e sem custos de mão de obra. Já Ned garantiu que Winterfell voltasse a ser o maior produtor de plantações como era antes da Rainha Alysanne exigir que as terras fossem entregues á Patrulha da Noite. 

“Não. A Patrulha da Noite serve os Reinos e nenhum Rei. Robert não tem poder para mandá-los fazer nada. Além do mais, o Norte foi o único Reino, além do Vale, que sempre se preocupou em ajudar. Eles não vão se mexer nisso. Especialmente, porque Ben é o primeiro arqueiro e Lord Comandante é um Mormont. Passe o tempo que passar, faça os juramentos que fizer. Um urso é sempre fiel a Winterfell.”, Ned falou calmamente. 

Catelyn assentiu de acordo. Os nortistas como um todo são leais aos Stark, mas os Mormont das Ilhas dos Ursos eram outra coisa. Eles não respondiam a ninguém que não fosse um Stark de Winterfell. Catelyn estava certa que, se Robert ou qualquer outro Rei que se sentasse naquela monstruosidade ferro se aproximasse deles, eles matá-los-iam antes de fazer qualquer coisa que lhes fosse pedida. 

“Ainda assim... Com o Inverno a chegar, temos comida suficiente para alimentar todos?”, era uma preocupação que, infelizmente, Catelyn teve de se familiarizar desde que veio para Norte. 

“Sim, mas é aí que entra Dorne.” 

“Dorne?” 

“Sim. Entre o aumento do comercio entre o Norte e Dorne, bem como com as Terras do Rio, a quantidade comida importada manter-se-á a mesma.”, Ned explicou com calma. Catelyn ficou mais descansada. Ela queria evitar que o povo do Norte passasse fome no próximo Inverno o mais possível, já que era sempre inevitável que algumas pessoas morressem de fome. 

Ele pousou a pena e dobrou o papel antes de colocá-lo num envelope e selá-lo com o selo Stark. De seguida, ele pegou noutro. Ela perguntou-se para quem é que ele estava a escrever. Ned viu o seu olhar e respondeu á pergunta não dita, ”Roose”, apontando para a carta. 

“Certo.”, Ela não estava realmente surpresa. A maioria dos esquemas elaborados do seu marido tinham uma mão do Lord de Dreadfort, “O que queria dizer com Robert não poder fazer nada?” 

“Não existem leis que realmente regulem o comercio entre os Reinos.”, Ned começou, “Além do pagamento de impostos. E Robert não poderá mudar nenhum dos dois.”, ele parou de escrever e olhou diretamente para os olhos dela, “Se ele tentar tornar o comercio obrigatório entre os Reinos, ele terá uma rebelião do lado de Dorne que se recusará a fazer qualquer tipo de troca com as Terras do Oeste. E ele não pode aumentar os impostos, porque teria de aumentar para todos e o resto dos Reinos cairiam sobre ele como lobos famintos. Ninguém gosta de pagar impostos.”, explicou Ned com os olhos a brilhar perigosamente. 

Isso era... _brilhante_. 

“E as cartas?” 

Ned sorriu como um lobo, “Como um bom Lord, irei, discretamente é claro, informar os meus vassalos das transgressões de Robert e o que _eu_ pretendo fazer. Não posso deixá-los ser pegos de surpresa quando _Winterfell_ parar o comercio com as Terras de Robert, posso?” 

Catelyn igualou o sorriso ao perceber o que o marido estava prestes a fazer, “Claro que não. Irei deixá-lo trabalhar, então.” 

Ela levantou-se e saiu do Solar ainda com um sorriso no rosto. Ned não daria _diretamente_ as ordens para parar as trocas comerciais, mas ele não precisava. O Norte seguia os Stark antes de qualquer coisa. E, ao descobrirem o motivo da briga, os Lord do Norte ficariam furiosos e seguiriam o exemplo de Winterfell. 

Dois anos depois, ela jantaria com Lord Stannis Baratheon e a sua comitiva com um sorriso frio e satisfeito. 

Quem disse que o Norte não podia jogar o Game of Thrones obviamente não conheceu Lord Eddard Stark, o Lobo Quieto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aproveite e dê-me a sua opinião.


End file.
